


K1 & S3- Then & Now

by thudworm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M, MIT Era, Marriage Proposal, Modern Era, Past Tense, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thudworm/pseuds/thudworm
Summary: A look at Tony and Rhodey's relationship when they were at MIT and current day





	1. K1- Past Tense

If someone had told Rhodey a year ago that he’d be where he is today, he would have laughed in their face. He never could have predicted what he now had with Tony. 

When he had first moved into the dorm at MIT he hadn’t had high hopes for whoever he was assigned to have as a roommate. He hadn’t wanted to get his hopes up about finding a new friend that easily, but he might have had his fingers crossed that he wasn’t going to end up stuck with someone shitty. The most likely outcome had been someone he could just tolerate- two guys sharing space and each keeping to himself. 

Instead, he ended up with Tony Stark. 

Tony hadn’t made a good first impression. Rhodey had maybe already heard some things about the Stark heir that made him irritated at the thought of being stuck with a point rich brat who would be a distraction when he needed to focus on his future. And while Tony’s initial behaviour hadn’t been as bad as Rhodey first feared, he was still far from being a model roommate. 

Right from the start he had ignored Rhodey’s repeated insistence that his name was James, not Rhodey; it seemed like Tony was allergic to a normal sleep cycle, coming home in the small hours of the morning; and he also seemed to lack any sort of brain-to-mouth filter, blurting out any thought that came to mind, or constantly muttering to himself while working on assignments. 

So when he was assigned to work with Tony on the group project for Professor Johnstone’s robotics class, Rhodey hadn’t exactly been pleased. They had a few of the same classes together, but that was the first time Rhodey had to actually worked with Tony. 

Working together was how everything changed, and Rhodey began to see Tony in a different light. He had a nickname or three for everyone else in their group, and it became apparent that, instead of it being disrespectful, it was a way he showed friendliness. And after he stopped hating it on principle, Rhodey found himself preferring to be called Rhodey, instead of blending into the crowd of a dozen other “James’s” he shared classes with. He had even begun introducing himself to new people he met as ‘James, but everyone calls me Rhodey.’ 

Rhodey learned that Tony’s odd sleeping patterns were less about staying up all night partying and more about having so many ideas on his mind that he needed to get them worked out before he could rest. The constant muttering to himself also became something Rhodey found charming instead of annoying; it was like a window into Tony's mind.

They ended up earning an A for the assignment, thanks in no small part to Tony’s willingness to stay up all night fiddling with the code until he got it to work. 

Rhodey had been the one to suggest they go out to dinner to celebrate, but Tony was the one to suggest they make a date of it, just the two of them. From what Rhodey had seen, Tony was usually suave and composed when he approached someone about a date, but asking Rhodey he’d been the exact opposite. He’d been so clearly nervous,  _ genuine _ , that Rhodey hadn’t had the heart to turn him down. 

And how glad he was that he took the chance. That first date had turned into a second, then a third, until here they were 6 months later. Rhodey had brought Tony home with him for the summer break, because he knew his family would actually be happy to have them around, unlike Tony’s parents. 

The gossip mags were always interested in whatever story they could find (or manufacture) about Tony, but somehow they hadn’t yet caught wind that Tony was dating Rhodey. It was something he was definitely not looking forward to, but he was willing to tolerate it if he had to. 

Loving Tony Stark wouldn’t be easy, but it would definitely be worth it.

  
  



	2. S3- Present Tense

Tony knows that by all expectations he should be nervous, but he isn’t. 

Finally asking Rhodey to marry him after 25 years of partnership is a risk- the status quo has worked for this long, and what if changing things is enough to bring it crashing down around them. 

But it’s  _ his _ Rhodey out there waiting for him, and that’s always been more than enough, right from the start. Not that they haven’t had some epic fights over the years, but the one constant in Tony’s life is, and always has been, Rhodey. 

Tony has everything planned for their anniversary date tonight- recreating their first date from when they were both still at MIT. It had required thinking ahead months ago and roping Pepper in to manufacture a business meeting with investors in Boston that absolutely could not be rescheduled. He had feigned disappointment about the timing when asking Rhodey to come with him, but really it had been hard not to show how pleased he was that everything was falling into place. 

“So, where are you taking me?” Rhodey asks as Tony finally emerges from the bathroom. 

“I told you before, it’s a surprise honeybear,” is all Tony is willing to say at this point. He wants to see the moment Rhodey realises they’re having dinner at Davies Diner. Tony even made sure their table would be the same as on their first date all those years ago, and that the menu still has the same meals available. 

The entire drive to the restaurant is filled with Rhodey asking him questions to try and figure out what Tony’s plan is, but Tony holds his ground and refuses to spoil the surprise. When they arrive there’s still no spark of recognition, even as Tony gives him name and they’re shown to their table. 

It’s only when Tony orders a burger and suggests Rhodey have the steak that Rhodey finally realises exactly what is going on here. “Is… is this what I think is happening?”

“That depends,” Tony replies with a grin. “Is what you think is happening that we’re on a re-creation of our first date 25 years later? Because if it is, then the answer is yes.”

The smile Rhodey gives him for that is almost enough to overwhelm Tony with happiness, but the best is still to come. They finish their meal fairly quickly, and thankfully Tony hasn’t been recognised by autograph hunters like sometimes happens when they’re on a date. 

“So, what are we doing next?” Rhodey asks with a grin, pretending like he doesn’t already know the answer. 

Tony just smiles at him and takes his hand to lead the way. It’s only a short walk to the ice cream parlour, which is still making a mint from stressed out college students. The weather is nice tonight, so Tony sends a quick message to Happy to let him know the plan. 

They get their ice cream to go, content to wander around Boston together, holding hands, the same as they did on that first date years ago. There’s no significance to where they are, the moment just feels right. Tony goes down on one knee and brings out the small velvet box he’s had hidden in the workshop for months, ready for this occasion. 

Rhodey turns around to see what’s stopped Tony from walking beside him, and the look of shock on his face is more than enough to make Tony glad he went with Pepper’s advice and didn’t choose a ridiculously over the top way of proposing like he had originally planned. 

Rhodey seems to have lost his ability to speak- his mouth is moving but no words are coming out, and Tony takes his cue. “Honey bear. You know I’ve loved you since our first year at MIT. I know I drove you mad for those first few months, and for some bizarre reason you still said yes when I asked you out on a date. So now I’m asking another question I hope you’ll say yes to. Will you marry me?”

“Yes, of course I will, you ridiculous man. Now come back up here and kiss me.”

Tony stumbles as he tries to stand back up. “I should have done this ten years ago, back when my knees still worked right,” Tony grumbles, and they’re so both giddy on love and affection that Tony’s complaining is hilarious. They both start laughing so hard they need to lean on each other to keep steady. (It’s also an excuse to hold on to his  boyfriend fiancé, not that he needs a reason.) 

Standing there with his arms around Rhodey is when it finally starts to hit home for Tony. This is what Tony wants every day for the rest of their lives, and he gets to have it.


End file.
